Lost love found
by rivendaen
Summary: Short, sweet story about a girl who was once friends with Trunks and Goten, then finds love in her past. finished let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down like a hurricane as Candy parked her vehicle. "Great," she muttered, "And I'm expected to carry my groceries, in paper bags… All the way to the front door?" she whined. She shook her head and turned off the engine.

"Oh well, the sooner I get my groceries out, the sooner I'm to the front door," she grumbled as she climbed out of the car. She had to admit, she loved the rain, but not when she had groceries. Everything always got wet.

A sheet of bluish white light lit up the now darkening sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Quickly, she grabbed her groceries and bolted to the front door. She fumbled in her purse for her keys, but found it useless. Reluctantly, she put down the paper bags and searched her purse. She smiled when she finally found them. After opening the huge glass door, she grabbed her groceries and ambled into the apartment building.

"You know, I could have opened that for you," a familiar male voice teased. She groaned and turned to find her neighbor, Goten, leaning against the solid glass, door.

"Shut up and get out of my face," she snapped.

"Gladly," he yawned as he opened the door.

She watched for a few brief moments as he disappeared, then headed to her suite on the second floor. "I hate him," she muttered.

Her and Goten had never really gotten along, only when they were young. Then they'd drifted apart after a breakup she couldn't recall. And when she'd moved downtown West City, he was the last person she expected to find.

"Home…" she sighed as she dropped her grocery bags on her kitchen table. She slammed the front door and rested on the couch. "I guess I should put those away," she grunted as she stood up once again. As she put the items away, her mind drifted into space.

"I'm twenty-four years old," she thought as she placed two cans of tomato soup in the top cupboard. "And I live all alone with no boyfriend…" After a quick glance to the calendar, she realized it was Friday.

"Great, if this day keeps going on the way it is, I'll be stuck babysitting my sister's bratty kids," she grumbled. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"If that's Goten, I'm going to shoot him," she muttered, knowing very well, that he loved to bug her. Instead, she found her twelve-year-old niece, Kara, on the other side. "Kara, honey, what's wrong?" she asked when noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"My mom and dad don't love me!" she cried as she thrust by her aunt.

"What?" Candy cocked her head as she shut the door. "They love you, sweetie."

"Then how come they always leave me out of everything!" she shrieked. Candy took few steps back.

"They probably think you're a big girl, and can look after yourself," she assured her.

"That's not it!" Kara cried, her deep, brown eyes glistening with anger and hate. "They NEVER do anything with me! I mean, mom just took Raiden and Drake to the movies, and dad took Tyra and Nynevene to the mall! They always leave me out!"

Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cess and Vegeta neglecting their oldest daughter? It didn't seem possible. "That's what I mean, Auntie Candy, no body loves me…" she cried as she threw her arms around her aunt.

"What are you talking about? We all love you…" Kara looked up to her with tearstained eyes.

"You're lying! Nobody loves me! I mean… Trunks and Bra want nothing to do with me and Auntie Bulma hates me for a reason no one will tell!"

Candy swallowed. She herself knew why Bulma hated Kara – Kara was the reason for hers and Vegeta's divorce twelve years ago. But she couldn't explain Trunks and Bra. Same reason? She shook her head.

"I love you sweetie," she whispered.

More tears streamed down Kara's cheeks. "I think you're the only one."

Candy pulled away from her niece. "Tell ya what… I get you a towel and then we'll sit down and talk about this."

Kara shook her head as she wiped away tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"OK, then we'll just sit down," Candy said as she grabbed a towel from the linen closet.

Kara smiled. "I'm hungry."

Candy handed the sky blue towel to her niece. "Then go into my room and pick out something to throw on – You're soaked – And I'll make some dinner. What do ya say?"

Kara nodded. "Sounds good."

Candy smiled and headed into the kitchen. "Cess," she thought. "How could you do such a thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cess and her boys were exiting the movie theater into the pouring rain. They'd just finished watching Pirates of the Carribean : Dead Man's Chest. It was she, and her two sons, Raiden and Drake. This was their night to send together. Two of her daughter's were with her husband, Vegeta. The baby was with her mother and her oldest daughter was at home.

"Well, that was a good movie, what did you boys think?" she asked as she whipped out her umbrella. Raiden, the oldest, stuck out his tongue.

"It was a girly movie," he said with a wrinkled nose. Cess laughed and looked to Drake, who was six.

"It was a little scary, but I liked it!" he exclaimed. Cess smiled and pulled out the keys to her 2007 Mercedes Benz. Raiden was now picking on his little brother. They were getting into a play wrestling match as they entered the car.

"Can I sit in the front?" Raiden whined. Cess shook her head.

"No," she replied as she ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. "You're not tall enough." She pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry and raced down the highway.

"Come on guys, let's go pick up Brian," she said. The boys groaned. She knew they weren't fond of their baby sister, but she didn't care.

"Why can't we just leave Brian with Grandma? And it can be just the three of us?" Drake asked. Cess sighed. He was always wanted it to the three of them. That's why they had these outings on Friday nights.

"Why can't we leave Tyra and Nynevyne with dad? Grandma can keep Brian," Drake whined. Cess laughed.

"What about Kara?" she asked. Kara was her twelve year old daughter. The preteen always had so many chores and homework to do, that she never came on family outings. Cess figured it was only fair if she finished those before having fun.

Kara sighed with pleasure as she sank into the couch and at the chocolate ice cream out of the bucket. She was never allowed to do things like this at home, her parents forbid it until she was all caught up on everything. Between homework and chores she never had any time. That's why she ran away. Her parents had put her in private school and were punishing her for the over abundance of work she received.

"I like you better than my mom," Kara she said as she looked up to her aunt and took a bite of her ice cream. Candy looked to her brunette niece.

"Really? Why?" she asked. Kara frowned. She and her aunt had their hair tied back and wore mud masks.

"Because I can't do any of this at home. I have too much work to do," she murmured. Candy studied her niece.

"Why?" she repeated as she stole a scoop of ice cream.

"Mom and dad are really hard on me. The others get to do whatever they want and I'm stuck doing chores. Everyone else gets to do whatever they want. But mom and dad tell me since I'm the oldest I'm stuck with all the responsibility," she explained. Candy's eyes shot wide. She looked in shock.

"Cess and Vegeta aren't really like that, are they?" she asked. Kara nodded.

"Everyone else is spoiled except me," she frowned. "I never get to do anything." Candy groaned.

"Well, you can stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll talk to my sister, how's that?" she offered. Kara agreed and put down the ice cream bucket.

"Let's go wash our faces now," Candy said as she pulled her niece up.

As she followed Kara to the bathroom, Candy couldn't believe the news she'd just gotten. How could her sister treat her first born child that way? Vegeta was just an ass, but Cess? There was something fishy going on.

"What else goes on in your house?" she asked before running the warm water. Kara sighed.

"Well, if daddy's home, I can't do anything fun. He makes me study and study until my brain hurts. Mommy doesn't let Tyra and Nynnevyne lift a finger. Today they were supposed to clean the room we share but mom made me do it because they had plans with daddy. It's horrible and I just want to die," Kara cried as she grabbed a face cloth wiped the mud off her face. Candy sighed and copied her niece. That was awful.

"What about your brothers?" she asked. She already knew the answer to theis question. The boys would be Vegeta's pride and joy, he would take them everywhere and let them train with him. Kara wiped the tears from her eyes.

"They always have some kind of sporting event to go to. Mom and dad chauffer them everywhere. It isn't fair!" she yelled before storming out of the bathroom and into Candy's bedroom. She began to cry loudly when there was a banging on the wall. Fury flooded Candy's veins. She knew it was Goten, how could he be so ignorant? She ran up to the wall and kicked it.

"Go to bed Goten!" she shouted before tending to Kara. "It's ok sweetie, I'll talk to your parents tomorrow. We'll work something out; but now, just crawl under the covers and go to sleep." She kissed her niece on the forehead and went to clean up the living room. While she was throwing the empty glasses in the sink, there was a knock on her door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" she groaned when she glanced to the microwave clock. It was twelve thirty. She opened the door to find Goten on the other side.

"What's going on over here?" he asked grumpily. Annoyed, she glanced over him, he was dressed in white boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Why, did I wake you?" she asked sarcastically.

"That horrendous crying did," he snapped. She pushed him into the hallway and stepped out after him, closing the door.

"Shut up, asshole," she sneered. "It's Kara, and she's having some personal problems at home. It wouldn't kill you to be a little more sensitive," she snapped. "You can hate me all you want, but don't even start with my family, got it?" She stepped back in the apartment and slammed the door in his face. She couldn't stand him anymore. They grew up best friends with Trunks, but that ended years ago. Deciding to take her mind off of it, she continued cleaning her house and collapsed on the couch to watch some TV.

The rain made it hard to see the highway, but Cess managed to find her mothers small, two bedroom house in the dark. Her son Raiden was sleeping in the back seat, but Drake was wide awake. They were here to pick up Brian. If she knew her daughter, she'd still be awake at this hour. She motioned Drake out of the car and ran up the driveway. They entered without knocking and found her mother lying on the floor playing with Brian. When the two year old saw her mother she jumped up and ran over.

"Mommy!" she cried as she threw her arms around Cess's legs.

"Good evening sweet cake," she smiled as she picked up her two-year-old daughter. She looked up at her mom, "Thanks for looking after her." Her mother was a short brunette with long straight hair, much like Cess's. Donna was her name and she and Cess were really close.

"Anytime darling. You know how much I love her."

The young girl reached out to her grandmother. "Bye grandma."

"Grandma!" Drake exclaimed as he barreled in the house.

"Hey Drake," she yawned.

"Come on kids," Cess sighed.

"Where's Raiden?" her mother asked as she saw them to the door.

"He's in the car, sleeping," Drake informed her. Donna laughed.

"Then let's go home and get him to bed. You too young man," Cess said sternly. Drake pouted then hugged his grandmother and darted out of the house.

"Go home sweetie," her mother informed her. "You look as tired as I feel."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she nodded. She and her mother always took Saturdays to themselves and went shopping. Most of the time, she would leave Kara to baby-sit. And Vegeta would take his oldest daughter Bra, out. But lately, there'd been something different about Kara, she would refuse to baby-sit, she would end up doing it, but would refuse to begin with. She turned back to her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yah sweetheart?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, lately, there's been something different about Kara."

"Like what?"

"Well," Cess started as she shifted Brian from her left to her right, "She's refusing to do chores, and refusing to baby-sit. She stormed off on me last night when I told her it was her night to do the dishes."

"She's becoming a teenager, that's what teenagers do," she informed her as she closed the cupboard. Cess sighed.

"Not me."

"Well, I know you didn't, but your sister was a little bitch at that age. She was until she hit nineteen."

"So, she'll out grow it?"

"Don't worry honey. It's just a phase."

"Yah," Cess started, "A phase I never went through."

"The only terrible thing you did as a teenager was sleep with Vegeta. Boy was I angry when I discovered that," her mother grumbled as she glared at her daughter. To this day, Cess knew her mother didn't approve of the marriage, but Cess loved Vegeta and that was that.

"Yah, but look at me now. I not only have Kara, but I have him as my husband, and more of his wonderful children," she smiled faintly. Her mother groaned but smiled.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart," she said.

"Well," Cess yawned. "I should be going, my sons are in the car waiting," she said as she opened the door.

"OK, see you tomorrow honey." Cess nodded and disappeared out the front door.

Vegeta stifled a yawn as he carried his two sleeping daughters up the steps to the front door. The house was dark and the drapes were shut. It looked as if no one was home. Kara should be there though. She hadn't finished her homework or her chores so she wasn't allowed to come with him and the girls to the mall. It was a little late to be getting home with two young children, but he'd treated them afterward. It took almost an hour to get to their house from the city. Now it was twelve thirty, he'd taken them for ice cream when the mall closed at nine thirty. When the door finally clicked unlocked, he kicked it open and flicked on the hall light. Kara's shoes weren't at the door, but that meant nothing. For some reason, though, he was worried.

Dragging himself and the girls up the stairs, he brought them into their messy, empty room. Kara wasn't there. He put the girls into bed and began to panic. Maybe she was in his and Cess's bed. She sometimes slept there when it was lonely. He

He ran down the hall to the room and found it empty.

"Kara!" he called, hoping for an answer. There was none. He raced to the living room. She wasn't on the sofa. "Shit," he breathed. "Where could she be?" Just then, he saw the headlights of Cess's car pull into the driveway. Maybe she was with them. They'd left after he did. He heard her call his name.

"Vegeta!" she called. The front door was wide open. He ran out there to see if Kara was with them. No luck. All he found was Cess, and two sleeping boys. She gave him a funny look when she saw the panicked expression on his face.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked as she carried Drake up the stairs and motioned him to get Raiden.

"Kara's gone," he said as calmly as he could.

"What!" she shrieked. Drake flinched in her arms and she pawned him off on Vegeta. She then ran into the house calling for her daughter. Vegeta gently carried Drake to his room and returned to get Raiden. When the boys were tucked into their beds he closed the door and led his wife to the couch.

"Where is she?" she shouted. Vegeta shook his head.

"I just got home and she wasn't here," he confessed. Cess began to cry and breathe heavily.

"Now what do I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

The constant ringing of the phone had Candy's head hurting. She'd almost been asleep on the couch when the ringing started. She tried to ignore it but whoever it ws just kept on phoning. She turned off the TV and answered it.

"Hello?" she said groggily. A shriek came from the other end.

"Kara's missing!" It was her sister. Candy groaned and threw herself on the couch again.

"What now?"

"Kara ran away!" Cess screeched. "She's not at her friends' houses and I don't know where else to look!" She was near tears. "She ran away." Candy snorted.

"I wonder why," she responded sarcastically. Cess gasped.

"Have you not heard a word I said?" she shouted. Candy stifled a chuckle.

"Kara's fine," she told her. "She showed up here about seven thirty. She's sleeping right now."

"What!" Cess yelled. "Send her home! No, I'll come get her!" Candy sat up in a hurry.

"You will do no such thing," she snapped. "That girl is heartbroken and cried herself to sleep. What did she ever do to you?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Cess asked. Candy groaned.

"You work her night and day, then you expect her to be the responsible one. You treat her like crap; you're lucky she hasn't offed herself!" she shouted.

"How I raise my daughter is none of your business!" Cess replied. Candy gasped.

"When you treat her like that, it sure as hell is!" she snapped back. Cess fell silent, Candy knew she was fuming. Being told the truth never settled well with her sister.

"I'm coming to get her," Cess demanded. Candy scoffed.

"Stay home tonight, let her sleep. The poor thing is exhausted!" Candy told her. Cess grunted.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be there first thing in the morning to get her. Then me and you are going to have a long chat," she snapped. "You should have phoned me on my cell when she got there." Candy took in a deep breath and gritted her teeth.

"Good night, Cess," she said before slamming down the phone.

When the line went dead, Cess got furious. How could her sister say such things. None of that was true, Kara was making things up to get attention. Just like she had always done. Stalking her way to the bedroom, Cess ripped off her clothes and threw on a black night gown. Then she jumped into bed next to Vegeta.

"She's accusing me of neglecting Kara!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "I would never neglect my baby!" She caught Vegeta's onyx gaze through his reading glasses. Since they'd been married, he'd tamed down a lot. He still trained and did it with the boys, but he was a different man. More sensitive, she thought. Still tough though, but more sensitive.

"Why does she say that?" he asked as he put his book of crosswords on the nightstand. He removed his reading glasses and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She swallowed.

"Kara went over there telling her all these lies. She told her how we make her do everything and spoil the others. She said that we never take her anywhere," she cried as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Vegeta remained quiet and a thoughtful look crossed his face. It was moments before he spoke up.

"Maybe she's right," he said softly. Cess shot up and pushed him away.

"You're with her! You think I'm a bad mother! I was young when she was born I – We-" Vegeta cut her off.

"Maybe we are too hard on Kara," he said gently. She glared at him, but soon realized he was probably right. She frowned and wiped her tears away.

"I'm going over there tomorrow to set things straight."

Rummaging through her wardrobe, Candy was frustrated that she couldn't find anything to wear. It was nearing laundry day, but she had no change for the machines. Finally, a purple halter top caught her attention. She held it up to her slim figure and smiled. It would fit just fine. She paired it with her dark denim capris. Then she grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Kara. Her niece was much smaller than she was, but a belt never harmed anyone. When she came out of the room, she found Kara sulking on the couch.

"Want me to take you to the mall?" Candy asked kindly. Kara looked up to her and smiled. Candy knew her niece wasn't looking forward to seeing her mother. She also knew that Cess's idea of bright and early was noon. Besides, her sister had plans with their mother to go to the city. Candy never went to that mall anyway.

"Sure," Kara replied as she grabbed the clothes from Candy and ran into the bathroom. While she waited, Candy sat at the kitchen table and brushed her long, curly hair. She combed it nicely over her shoulder and smiled. The mirror behind the table told her she looked lovely today.

When Kara returned, she was dressed and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She stared at her aunt.

"Wow auntie Candy, you look pretty," she commented. Candy laughed and grabbed her purse off the table, unaware that her front door key was hanging on the hook by the door. As she locked her door, Goten exited his suite. She felt his eyes in her and suddenly got smug.

"Wow," he whistled. She looked up from the door with a smirk. Then he grinned. "Where you going? The corner?" Her jaw dropped.

"You son of a bitch," she snapped. "What do you know?" He crosses his arms.

"Well, I assume the only reason you dress like that is go pick up guys," he snapped. She snarled and placd her hand on Kara's back.

"Hi Goten," Kara said from the silence. His face turned red then he smiled.

"Taking the kid with you? Have you no shame?" Candy took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to hit him. Then he looked from her to Kara. "Haven't seen you for a while." She shrugged.

"My mom and dad are keeping me in."

"Why? What did you do?" he asked as he knelt in front of her. She scowled.

"I did nothing wrong, they just hate me, that's all." He frowned and glanced to Candy, then looked back to Kara.

"They don't hate you," he assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They're your parents, they love you." She shook her head.

"No, they hate me," she muttered.

"Why do you say that?" he asked gently. She sighed,

"Daddy took Tyra and Nynevene to the mall, mommy dropped Brian off at Grandma's then took Drake and Raiden to the movies," she explained. His eyes went wide.

"Really?" she nodded and folded her arms and pouted.

"Yah, all while I had to stay home and clean the room I share with my sisters!"

"That's not very nice. I'm sure they didn't mean to," he said softly. She continued to frown and looked up to Candy.

"Yah, and to make it worse, Auntie Candy is the only friend I have," she whined. He grinned and glanced to Candy as he rose to his feet.

"I'll agree, that is pretty bad."

"Shut up, freak," she snapped.

"And…" Kara continued. "I can only run to her because Trunks and Bra hate me." Goten stared at her and shook his head.

"They do not hate you," he told her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "They miss you dearly. And wish you'd visit. Especially Trunks, he hasn't seen you in ages." Kara looked up to him.

"Really?" she asked through sobs. He nodded and smirked at Candy.

"You bet ya." Kara looked up to her Aunt.

"Can we visit him?" she asked. Candy hesitated. She really didn't want to see Trunks right now, because she was aware of the consequences if she did. They had quite the history. Goten shrugged and walked by the girls again.

"Well, I should go now," he said as he passed Candy. "I have a date waiting." She shoved him into the wall with all the force she could.

"Ow…" he whined as he rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt."

"Good," she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kara smiling. "Come on Kara, we'll talk in the car." Kara nodded and followed her aunt.

"Bye Goten." He nodded and smiled then ambled down the stairs behind them.

Cess and her mother were at the mall downtown Satan City. They spent every Saturday afternoon there. She was busy telling her mother of last night's events. The panic she had her kind of shaky.

"She just ran off on you?" Donna repeated as she picked a pink cotton sweater off the rack. Cess nodded. Her mother was the only one she knew how to talk to right now.

"She's at Candy's right now, but it scared me when she wasn't home." Donna agreed. Cess knew she'd been through the same dilemma with Candy when they were teenagers. She didn't know how her mother handled it. She, herself, lost her mind at the thought it.

"Well, teenagers do run away. You just have to hope you raised them well enough so they'll come home," her mother said. "Your sister did it all the time. Remember? I always found her at Capsule corp," she laughed. Cess frowned. "Besides, be thankful Kara's taking a liking to Candy."

"Well, she is her aunt. But mom, she's accusing me of neglecting my child! My first born, none the less!" she shouted. Her mother shook her head.

"You might be," she shrugged. "Sometimes we do those things subconsciously."

"What?" Cess cried. "You're not serious! I would never do that! I love Kara with all my heart. After everything I went through to have her. I couldn't love her more." Donna sighed.

"Remember how I gave you more attention then I gave your sister?" she asked. Cess shrugged.

"I was a troubled child," she pointed out. Her mother shook her head.

"Either way, I neglected your sister because of the things I needed to do for you. She ran around with all those guys to get attention. I never realized it until long after she left home," she stated. Cess frowned.

"Why are you accusing me of it too?" she asked. "What have I done wrong?" Donna sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Just pick her up and talk to her tonight."

"I can't," she started, "I promised Drake we'd have some quality time, just the two of us." Her mother groaned.

"Celeste, that's your problem," she stated as she turned to her. "You always do everything with Drake and Raiden, I've never once heard you say you had plans with Kara." Cess was stunned.

"That's not true!" she shouted. Her mother glared at her. "I'm booked full with Raiden and Drake. I mean, Drake has Karate every Tuesday and Thursday, then Raiden has soccer Mondays and Wednesdays. And Friday is either time for me and Vegeta, or time for me and the boys. Saturday s I spend with you, and Sundays the kids spend with their friends. See mom."

"What about Vegeta? Why doesn't he go to Karate and Soccer every now and then?" her mother asked.

"Tyra and Nynevene keep him busy," Cess informed her. "They love him and he takes them to their appointments."

"So… In that period of seven days, you don't have a time slot for Kara?" her mother asked. Cess sighed in frustration.

"No, because she has chores and homework."

"Celeste, she probably doesn't even do her homework, and judging by last night, I doubt she's been doing her chores, either." Cess thought for a moment. It made sense, but it couldn't be true. Kara was a good kid, last night she was just upset and her parents weren't there to help her feel better. Then again, maybe not. She was acting strangely lately.

"Come to think of it, I've been doing an awful lot of housework these days." Her mother groaned and stomped her foot.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked. "She's crying for attention and you're worrying about who's doing more house work!" Cess frowned and shook her head.

"Never mind. I'll pick her up later and we'll discuss things. Come one, let's shop."


	4. Chapter 4

The weather was beautiful this day. The sun was high in the sky and it was warm with no clouds in view. Since she knew it would take Kara's mind off everything, Candy decided to take her shopping. The mall wasn't that far from her apartment, and yesterday was pay day. Kara interrupted her thoughts.

"Can we pay a visit to Trunks, instead?" she asked. Candy groaned. She knew that would cheer up Kara, but it would certainly ruin her day. She looked to her niece and sighed. There was so much hope and excitement in those large, brown eyes, she couldn't sat no. It took a moment for her to think about it. After all, it had been five years since she'd been the Capsule Corp route.

"I guess so, since you want to see him," she told her niece. She figured she's just smile and bare with it. Kara's eyes lit up.

Candy knew that she was looking forward to seeing him, whereas she, herself, was not. Slowly, she made her way to Capsule Corp, taking the longest route she could. She hadn't been there in a long time, but knew the way off by heart, cause when she was a teenager, she'd spent a lot of time there. She even worked there for a while, she had her personal reasons for quitting,

Now, she worked two jobs Monday through Friday. And every Friday she got paid and did her grocery shopping. Rarely, she went to the mall. On the occasion that her niece needed some time to herself, she'd go and do her own shopping while she was at it. A knot formed in her stomach as the large yellow building came into view.

"Well," she sighed. "We're here," she grumbled as she pulled up front of the huge yellow building. Kara flew out of the vehicle and raced for the door. She repeatedly rang the doorbell. As Candy joined her, the door swung open. On the other side, stood Trunks. He was a tall, muscular man with shaggy purple hair. She giggled every time she thought about it. Growing up he'd been one of her best friends, even though he was older than her. She, him and Goten used to be trouble makers, until they hit puberty. She shook the memories away. This was not the time, nor place to be thinking about it. Kara was bouncing with excitement.

"Trunks!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. Her half brother hugged her tight as well, before turning to Candy.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked. His sky blue eyes stayed focused on Candy. "You look nice," he blurted out. She rolled her eyes and pushed by him, Kara on her heels. Trunks shut the door behind them and followed to the living room. Candy smiled when she saw Yamcha sitting on the couch.

"Hi Yami," she greeted. He jumped out of his chair and hugged her. Three years after Bulma and Vegeta's divorce, he's gotten up the courage to ask Bulma to be his. She took no time accepting and now they'd been married for seven years. Candy had never seen Bulma happier.

"Uncle Yamcha!" Kara cried as she leapt over the couch and tackled Yamcha.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see," he laughed as he gave her a nougie." She giggled and jumped to her feet.

"Mommy and daddy hate me. I'm not allowed to go anywhere, that's why," she pouted. Candy rolled her eyes. Yamcha hugged her.

"They don't hate you," he said. "What makes you think that?" he asked. Trunks took her side as well. Candy groaned and headed for the stairs. She didn't want to hear it again so she decided to make her way to the bathroom instead.

Raiden glanced around the empty, clean house. His parents were gone and he was left in charge. They never let him baby sit, it was usually Kara who did it. This time, he got to, and they were paying him for it. Their mother was out with their grandmother and their father was out at the mall with their older sister, Bra.

"This is cool," he said as he looked around. "Mom has never let me baby-sit before…" he smiled to himself. He glanced to his younger siblings, who were coloring on the floor. "And I have all the power in the world over them." He cleared his throat to get their attention. "OK sibs, you have to obey me and everything I tell you."

"We don't have to listen to you," Tyra argued as she jumped to her feet; her thin blonde hair flying in her face. He smiled smugly.

"I am the babysitter."

"You're nothing," she muttered. He ran his fingers though his thick black hair and stood up on the coffee table. All his siblings looked over to him.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll tell dad."

"Daddy won't get me in trouble for disobeying you. I'm his little girl," she snorted. He smirked.

"So? I'm his favorite," he stated proudly.

"You wish," she murmured.

"Nobody has to listen to anybody, that's what mom said," Drake pointed out.

"OK then," Raiden started. "I'm only going to make one rule."

"As long as it's your only one," Tyra stated obnoxiously.

"Tyra changes Brian's diaper." He told the group.

"Done deal," she said proudly.

"Now," he stood up. "Let's go see what we can find for lunch."

Candy scrubbed her hands clean. She chuckled at the thought of how Kara was milking her situation. She was trying to make everyone feel sorry for her; then again, she was in a fragile position. At least she was keeping them entertained. Candy reached for a had towel and dried off. As she exited the bathroom, she bumped right into Trunks.

"Leave me alone, Briefs," she snapped. "It's been a good five years." He laughed and shrugged.

"Well… Since we haven't seen each other in a while, so I'd like catch up," he said softly. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"On what?" she asked suspiciously. He inched a bit closer and sighed.

"Come on, surely you can trust me now… After all, I haven't laid a finger on you in five years," he said softly. She stared challengingly into his once seductive eyes.

"Yah, cause that was the last time you seen me," she snapped. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Now I'm over you." he said in an unusually shaky tone. She searched his eyes for the truth, it didn't seem like he was lying. Something inside her felt said at the thought. She shook it away.

"I still don't trust you. And believe me, I have every reason in the world not to," she told him. He stepped back and held up his hands.

"I mean it, Candy," he said. She didn't buy it, she knew him too well, and that tone meant he had something up his sleeve. If he didn't, and he was telling the truth… She felt a pang of envy in her heart at the thought. Maybe he was over her. No, he was up to something. His soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, Kara's pretty upset, eh?" he asked in a worried tone. Candy frowned.

"Yah," she said quietly, her thoughts still in the clouds.

"She says she wants to move in with you," he told her. She snapped to reality.

"What?"

"Yah. She said she liked it so much last night that she wishes every night were like that," he informed her. She couldn't believe he was being serious, then a smug grin crossed his lips. "Like I used to…" She gasped and whipped her right hand across his left cheek. The sound echoed through the hall. He grabbed his cheek and looked to her.

"I guess I deserved that," he smiled weakly. She couldn't help but smile too. He shook his head. "About Kara… What are you going to do?" Candy shrugged.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "It's between them, there's nothing we can do, except be there for moral support." He agreed.

"I guess I know where she's coming from," he said. "Dad was like that with me too. He still is," he laughed. He fell silent and his hand fell from his cheek. He took her hand and studied her bright, blue grey eyes.

She too, studied the expression on his face. He seemed different. Well, it had been five years. Last time they saw each other, he was thirty-two and she was twenty-eight. Her heart did flip flops in her stomach.

Something inside told her that he was a changed man. His young, handsome features disguised his age. Saiyens ages slower than humans, she felt old next to him. They locked eyes in silence, she was about to tear her hand from his when he suddenly kissed her.

It surprised her. She felt a pang of disgust, but then it was flooded by raging hormones. She placed her hand on his chest and prepared to push him away. Instead, she remembered why her and Goten had broken it off all those years ago; and how much she'd cared about him back then. All those feelings had meant nothing when Trunks would kiss her, or touch her.

There were so many reasons why she and Goten didn't get along these days. That was one of them. He always seemed cool and collected though. Whether or not he had a broken heart, no one would be able to tell.

Suddenly, Trunks pulled her close and she found herself lost in his kiss. He tasted so good. It had been so long since she felt his lips on hers. Something told her to stop, but she couldn't. Instead, he pulled away and opened his bed room door. She looked him in the eye and hesitated. His eyes told her she had a choice. After a moment, she threw her arms around him and they collapsed into the room.

Kara ran all around the house looking for her aunt. She knew nobaby was in the bathroom that long. She glanced to the clock. It had been an hour since they arrived and she was excited to go to the mall.

"Where is Auntie Candy?" she asked Yamcha. He scratched his head and shrugged.

"Beats me," he mumbled as he relaxed in his recliner and flicked on the television. Kara took a seat on the arm of the chair.

"I liked it at auntie Candy's last night. It was so much fun. We did everything mom doesn't let me do," she boasted.

"Really? So was it like breaking the rules?" he asked as he looked to her.

"Yah, and I liked it," she smiled.

"Well, you have to talk to your mom and dad about all of this," he told her. She nodded and jumped off the arm of the recliner.

"I'm going to go find Auntie Candy now."

It felt so good as Trunks planted kisses down her neck. Candy moaned in response. Neither of them was wearing a shirt and he was in the middle of removing her bra. He had her pinned on his bed. When she felt her bra snap open, she knew it was going too far.

She attempted to push him away, but he was too powerful. She couldn't say she didn't want this, after all, she hadn't been with a man in the longest time. Lately, she was having too many other problems to care. All her Fridays were booked with babysitting her nieces and nephews, except the night before, in which she'd ended up looking after one of her nieces anyway. She could feel Trunks lips caressing her neck, and she could feel herself liking it, as much as she hated him. Slowly, he discarded her bra. But they were interrupted by someone calling for them.

"Auntie Candy! Trunks!" Without hesitation, Candy gathered all her strength and pushed saiya-jin away. Her bra fell to the floor and she stuffed it in her pocket before pulling on her shirt. "Auntie Candy!" As she left, Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"Sorry," murmured. "My niece is more important than sex." She surprised even herself by the soft tone of her voice. She pulled opened the door to find Kara standing on other side.

"There you are Auntie Candy," Kara stated bluntly with a smug smile.

"Yah, I'm here," Candy replied as she pushed Kara nervously down the hall.

"Were you guys making out?" she asked with disgust. Candy's jaw dropped.

"No!" she replied instantly. Kara stopped her and turned around.

"You were!" she exclaimed.

"I was not! Now come on, let's get back to my place. It's beginning to rain." Kara wrinkled her nose.

"That's disgusting! He's my brother and you're my aunt! Doesn't that, like, make him your nephew?" Kara asked as Candy opened the front door. She didn't respond.

"Isn't that incest?"

Candy closed her eyes and motioned Kara out, but had to refrain from laughing.

"He has no relation to me," she stated, pursing her lips.

"But your sister is married to his dad, who's my dad," Kara pointed out. "He would be your nephew…" Candy shook her head.

"We don't have the same blood, now come on, get in the car." Kara climbed in the royal blue SUV and closed the door.

"But why would you kiss him?" she asked as Candy climbed in the driver's seat.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Now, fasten your seatbelt."

"If I didn't go upstairs, were you two going to have sex?" Kara asked as she reached for her seatbelt.

"Eew…" Candy cringed. "That's disgusting, how could you say that?"

"Because I know it's probably true," Kara teased. Candy sighed and shoved the key in the ignition.

"You know, you have the same wit your mother did at your age." Kara smiled triumphantly.

"I do?"

"Yes…" Candy's voice trailed off. "Now, be quiet before I shut you up permanently." Kara giggled and shook her head.

"Auntie Candy… Auntie Candy… Auntie Candy…"

It was getting late in the afternoon, and it was storming outside. Cess was at her mother's for some hot cocoa before heading to her sister's apartment. She rubbed her temples while this afternoon replayed in her head.

"Is mom right? Am I ignoring Kara?" she asked herself. The thought seemed preposterous. She wasn't her mother, she loved all of her children equally. With a groan, she shook her head as her mother returned to the table. The idea became more and more realistic as she thought about it. "I have so many children, I shouldn't neglect the fact that I might be…"

"Hon, are you alright?" her mother asked as she placed the hot chocolate on the table. Cess shook her head and sighed.

"I think you're right," she said sheepishly.

"About what?" her mother asked.

"About what you said in The Sweater Shop, I think I'm leaving Kara out of my life," she reminded her. Her mother took a seat next to her.

"Have you ever brought her to one of Raiden's soccer games? Or Drake's Karate lesson?" she asked. Cess looked at her with confusion.

"No, she always has homework and chores because she falls behind. So, I leave her to do those while the rest of us go to the soccer game, or Karate tournament," she explained.

"Has she ever went?"

"No."

"Well, that might explain a lot then. If you would involve her in more family activities, then she might feel more loved. Things like this wouldn't happen. Believe me, learn from my mistakes," her mother said softly. Cess buried her face in her palms.

"I'm a terrible mother…" she cried.

"No, you're not," her mother said as she placed a hand on Cess's shoulder. "Now why don't you head into town and go get her? Fit in some time for the two of you tomorrow. OK?" Cess nodded and wiped away her forming tears.

"OK."

Making her way through the sudden rainstorm, Candy was increasingly frustrated. She loved the rain, and she loved driving in it, but this afternoon had put her in a bad mood. Especially being interrupted by Kara; she was thankful for it though. The last thing she needed was to pick things up where they left off with Trunks. After Capsule Corp, they'd hung out at the mall for lunch and then did a little shopping.

When she saw her apartment coming into view, she felt relief. All she wanted to do was get out of these wet clothes and into some nice, warms sweats. She dangerously swung into her parking spot and motioned Kara out of the vehicle.

"Let's make a run for it," she said as she jumped out of the SUV. She left her bags in there and figured she'd get them when the rain let up. They darted for the front door. While she fumbled with her keys, she remembered her door key wasn't on her chain. She'd lent it to her sister earlier that week and never put in back on.

"Auntie Candy? Is there something wrong?" Kara asked. Candy groaned.

"Yah, there is. I don't have my key," she said.

"What did you do with it?" she asked.

"I took it off," Candy muttered. Kara grinned mischievously.

"Ladies need in?" a smooth voice asked from behind them. Candy immediately recognized the voice.

"Go away Goten," she snapped.

"Yah, we do, because she lost her key," Kara told him. She looked to Candy and giggled. "Or are you sure you didn't give it to Trunks?" she teased.

"Shut up," Candy grumbled.

"Trunks?" Goten looked to Candy with an arched brow as he pulled out his key. She wrinkled her nose.

"It's nothing, now would you let us in? It's freezing out here." He shook his head and pushed by them to unlock the door.

"She was making out with him in his room," Kara offered freely. Candy smacked her on the back of the head. The trio rushed into the building.

"Really?" Goten's eyes went wide as he removed his key from the door and let it close. He glanced to Candy. "You got so desperate for a man you went back to him?" She fumed with anger. This was coming from Trunks' best friend. Even after all the hell they'd been through, those two were still good friends.

"I did not go back to him, and I'm not desperate for a man," she snapped.

"Trust me, I know you're desperate, after all, my suite is right next to yours," he teased. Kara giggled and Candy rolled her tired, bloodshot eyes.

"What would you know Mr. haven't been laid in six months?" she retorted.

"Oh yah, and you live next to me…" he stated as he scratched his head.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get to my suite," she muttered as she thrust by him. Kara followed. So did Goten.

"But Trunks?" he sounded shocked. She stopped ont eh stairs and looked him in the eye.

"Jealous?" she asked. He wrinkled his nose.

"You were that desperate? If I'd known you needed it that bad, I would've done you!" he said, still in awe. She laughed.

"He's the reason I left you, remember?" she said smugly. Kara made a sizzling noise.

"Ooh, burn!" she shouted. Goten groaned and continued to stare at her. She shook her head and pushed him down the stairs. "Good one Auntie Candy," Kara said as she hopped the top stair and followed her aunt to her suite. Candy smiled to herself and turned around.

"It was, wasn't it?" she asked as the girls high-fived. As she was opening her door, the phone began to ring. She groaned and dropped her purse. "Will this day never end?" she asked as she reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Candy!" Cess exclaimed from the other end.

"Grr." Candy muttered. "Yah Cess?"

"Is Kara still there?" the woman sounded like a nervous wreck.

"Of course she is; do you think I'd be as irresponsible as you and let her run off?" Candy snapped. "Now are you coming to get her or am I stuck with her again?" she asked, winking at Kara. The preteen giggled and Candy went back to her conversation.

"I'll be there in about an hour. I'm going to leave right now," Cess said nervously. Candy shrugged.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get off the phone," she said before slamming the phone down. Kara stared at her.

"You just hung up on her?"

"She's my sister, I'm allowed to. Now, what do you want for dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope she wants to come home. I feel so bad that I've been ignoring her," Cess thought as she stopped at a red light.

Now, the rain was coming down so hard she had to turn on her windshield wipers. "Maybe I'll give her, her own room." The idea sounded good. After all, their house did have seven rooms. And all the kids shared rooms. Kara seemed old enough to have her own room, and all except for what she'd done the night before, she was pretty much responsible.

"Now… if that damn light would turn-" she smiled when the light turned green.

She was happy when she arrived at her sister's apartment building. It looked like a cozy place to live. She, herself wouldn't live in an apartment; even if the rent was 500 bucks a month. "Well…" she sighed. "I guess its time to face my daughter."

When she started buzzing her sister to get in, the door wouldn't open. It was cold and wet outside and she just wanted to go in and give her daughter a bug hug. This whole mess was her fault. She couldn't blame Vegeta, he always did was he was asked to do by her.

"Hold on Cess, I'm coming down to let you in. I think my buzzer's broken!" Candy shouted.

"Well hurry up, it's freezing out here!"

Candy raced out of her suite, Kara on her heels. Cess was waiting out in the pouring rain. As far as she was comcerned, she could stay there. After the events in the last twenty four hours, Candy wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister. She ran down the stairs and bumped into Goten at the mail boxes.

"Look, if it isn't little Miss I always run back to my ex?" he remarked sarcastically. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, how mature," he snorted. She sneered.

"Still jealous?" she retorted. "It's been five years, get over it. I have."

"No, of course not. I know I've got more than he does and you were a fool to leave me for him. You'll realize that," he snapped.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "You're nothing to me. Neither is Trunks. Now get over it." He snarled and ripped open his mail box.

"You're such a slut," he growled. She groaned.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked irritably.

"You," he responded as he sorted through is mail. She grinned and folded her arms.

"I know, I seem to be a chronic problem, don't I?" she remarked sarcastically. He never looked up.

"Come to think of it… You always were," he muttered. She stared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, annoyed. He glanced up to meet her grey blue gaze.

"My best friend? How low can you go?" he asked obnoxiously as he threw his junk mail on the ground. She looked to it then back up at him. A smug smile crossed her rosy moist lips.

"He was more fun than you were," she snapped. He locked his large onyx eyes on her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said as she began to walk past him. He wrinkled his brow in irritation.

"You always said that he was nothing," he said as calmly as possible. She shrugged.

"You were my boyfriend, I lied to you so I wouldn't hurt your feelings," she murmured innocently as she brushed her shoulder up against his.

"And clearly, you did," he snapped. She sighed in boredom.

"Too bad, huh?" she said as she folded her arms. "Now, out of my way," she muttered as she pushed by him. "I have to let my sister in." Candy opened the door and Cess came flying in.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as. "I thought you two would never shut up."

"You know, I should get my mail too," Candy said casually as she removed her keys from her belt loop. Goten stood staring at her in aggravation as she unlocked her mailbox. She shot him a smug glare and pulled out a cluster of envelopes. Slowly, she sorted through them.

"Garbage… Garbage… Garbage… Letter from Grandma… Garbage…" she sighed. "It's mostly garbage…" a small photo of a pyramid in the desert caught her attention. "Hey! Look! It's a postcard from Kakarot and ChiChi!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cess made her way over to her sister.

"It's from Egypt," she flipped it over, "And they say it's beautiful over there!"

"Hey, how come you got a postcard from my mom and dad and I didn't?" Goten growled.

"Because…" she started, "In the words of their last letter… I'm the daughter they never had," she replied with a grin. He sneered.

"After you played me like that I don't know why they like you so much," he grumbled.

"Meh," she murmured. Cess grabbed the postcard from her sister and read over it. Candy continuing to go through her mail.

"Hey look… It's from Pan and Chestnut." Chestnut was the affectionate name they gave Marron, because in French 'Marron' meant chestnut. "They sent me a postcard from…" she examined the harbor on the front. "Australia." She looked over to Goten. "It seems your niece hasn't sent you anything either."

"Shut up," he snapped. She dropped her junk mail in the garbage can and headed for the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner," she sighed. "See you later Goten," she said cheerfully. "Cause I know I will." With a chuckle, she and Cess dragged themselves to the second floor.

Reading and rereading the postcard from Goku and Chichi, Cess popped a chip in her mouth. It was neat that everyone except Trunks and Goten kept in contact with Candy. She knew the boys had their reasons, so she didn't butt in.

"Wow, that's so cool that you got a postcard from Goku and ChiChi," Cess stated as she stared at the picture on the front of the postcard.

"They send me one once a week," Candy informed her as she stirred the rice on the stove.

Cess nodded and turned to Kara, who was seated on the couch, watching TV. Every now and then she'd pop a chip in her mouth. She normally didn't approve of junk food, but since they weren't at home, she allowed it. Even though dinner was almost ready.

"Vegeta will have to supply dinner for the rest of the family. But I'm sure he can do it," she sighed, afraid that he might blow up the house if he wasn't smart enough to go out for dinner.

"OK… Dinner is on," Candy announced as she pulled the chicken out of the stove. She brought out three plates and lazily set the table. "Grab your own utensils," she said. "I'm no maid service." Cess laughed and helped her self to the forks and knives. The trio sat down at the table and dished dinner.

"Thanks for dinner, sis," she said shyly. Candy shrugged and ripped a piece of skin off the chicken.

"Anytime," she smiled as she placed the rice on the table. "Help yourselves."

Throwing herself on the couch, Candy sighed and turned on the TV. She hadn't fed herself a meal like that in ages. Well, after all, it was just her at home mostly. She decided she'd do the dishes in the morning. Kara jumped up from the table and voluntarily cleaned it off. Then she looked to her mother.

"Mom? Is it all right if I have some pop?" she asked. Cess groaned and answered hesitantly.

"I don't care, but ask your aunt," she said.

"Auntie-" Kara started. Candy smiled.

"Go for it kiddo. It's in the fridge," she replied. Kara ran excitedly to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke.

"Got any Pepsi?" Cess asked. Candy pointed to the fridge. Kara grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and tossed it to her mother. Candy knew this was the time for Cess and Kara to talk.

Kara nervously played with the rim of her coke can. She wanted to talk to her mother, but she didn't know how. They didn't talk about feelings in her house. She wanted to stay with her aunt forever, and not go back to the loud, busy house at her parents.

"Mom?" she choked. Cess put down her pop.

"Yes dear?"

"I wanna stay here with auntie Candy forever," Kara murmured. Cess narrowed her brow.

"Why hon?" she asked. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Because you and daddy don't treat me fair. Here I get to do what I want and I don't get yelled at when I have a feeling," she confessed sheepishly. Cess buried her face in her hands.

"No, you have to come home. If you talk to your aunt, maybe you can work out a visitation schedule," she told her. Kara frowned. She knew this would happen. "But why don't we go home. It's getting late." Kara nodded and finished her pop. Candy jumped to her feet.

"I'll follow you out the door, since I need to run to the store for a Slurpee and some chocolate; since I'm dateless on this stormy Saturday night." Cess laughed and slipped her shoes on.

"Thanks for taking care of Kara for me."

"Anytime," Candy said as she grabbed her key off the hook and opened the door. The trio slowly exited the suite.

"Do you have your key?" Kara teased.

"Right here," Candy said as she waved it in front of her niece.

"Trunks didn't have it?" a smug voice remarked from behind them. Kara giggled as she watched her aunt's face go red. It was Goten.

"Let it go, would ya?" Candy replied obnoxiously.

"Why should I?"

"What's he talking about?" Cess asked as she looked from her daughter to her sister.

"Oh? She didn't tell you?" Goten smirked. Cess stared at him.

"Tell me what?" Cess asked, dumbfounded.

"It's none of your business," Candy retorted as she glared at Goten. "Or his."

"Come on guys, let's go," Cess sighed as she opened the door. Candy followed her sister and niece out the door. Behind them, Goten was muttering to himself.

"Why don't you come by for brunch tonmorrow?" Cess asked. Kara agreed. Candy nodded.

"I'd love to," she replied as she whipped out her keys. "See you then."

Kara swallowed as she entered her home. She was deathly afraid of what her father might do to her, after all, she had been gone all night, and took off without notice. Instead, she found that no one was up except her and her mother. "Mom, listen, I'm sorry for last night, I really am."

"Shh…" Cess whispered. "Just sit down and we'll talk this through." Kara nodded and did as told. Her mother joined her on the white, leather sofa.

"Why are you feeling this way? Tell me everything." The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You always leave me out! I'm never allowed to go anywhere! It's no fun!" she shouted. Cess placed a finger to her lips.

"Sh," she whispered. "I know, and I realized that today. And if anyone should be sorry here, it's me," Cess said as she hugged her daughter.

"Is this all going to change?" Kara asked; her mother nodded.

"Yes, and tomorrow night, we're going to switch you over to your own room."

"Really?" Kara asked as she looked up to meet her mother's gaze. Cess smiled.

"As long as you agree to keep it clean."

"I will. I promise," Kara exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"So, you can talk to your aunt tomorrow and decide how often you are allowed to stay there. OK? Now why don't you go to bed so you can get up and help me with breakfast?" Cess suggested. Kara sneered and her mother laughed. "It's going to be me and you time. Alright?" Kara's eyes lit up.

"Good night mom."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Candy turned up the radio as she drove home. She'd been driving around town for the past two hours. It was raining and she wasn't quite ready to go back to her stuffy apartment suite.

"But I guess I should, the landlord doesn't like it when people come in after midnight and it is one-thirty."

With her icy blue grey eyes darting around the desolate highway, her mind drifted back to that afternoon, when she'd made out with Trunks. It had been running through the back of her mind all day. The thought lingered and so did the amazing taste of his kiss. There was no way she could want him back. They'd been foolish teenagers back then and now they were grown adults. The idea of wanting him back seemed preposterous. Then again, they were adults, and they were no longer controlled by their hormones.

"Maybe I am in love with him," she thought. "Maybe it's taken all these years to figure it out. But we messed up when we were younger." Her heart began to race as she tried to push the thought out of her head. All it was for them was good sex. She couldn't love him, or else things wouldn't have drifted apart. Suddenly she felt her heart aching.

"Maybe I should just go there and get this over with. If we talk about it, we'll find that we're just horny adults," the thought made her giggle. Even though, the more it ran through her mind, the more sense it and made. She felt better as she thought of clearing things up and making it right with Trunks.

A lump formed in her throat as she turned down the shortcut to Capsule Corporation. The rain pounded on her car roof and all she could think about is what she was going to say when that front door opened. She saw the large yellow building and took in a deep breath.

"Here goes."

When she pulled into the parking lot, she felt her pulse quicken and her heart race. She was nervous as hell and wondered what she would tell Bulma if the woman answered. She pushed the doorbell repeatedly until footsteps could be heard on the other side. Suddenly, the yellow wooden door swung open.

On the other side stood a groggy Trunks, dressed in boxers and a tee shirt, rubbing his bloodshot sapphire eyes. He lifted his gaze to meet her and shock appeared in his eyes. He stood silent for a moment before realizing who it was.

"Candy!" he exclaimed. "Wha- What- Are you doing here?"

Without answering his question, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. It felt so good to feel his kiss, and something inside of her fluttered. She didn't know if it was love or hormones, but it felt really good and she didn't want the feeling to go away. Slowly, she pulled away and ran her fingers through his tousled purple hair.

"Wha?" he shook his head.

Pressing her body against his, she brought her right hand from his face and ran her right index finger down his cheek and over his neck. A thousand sensations raced through her body and the sound of him moaning against her soft touch. All she could do was smile and bring her free hand around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes so she could reach his left ear, she brought her moist lips close and began to speak.

"So…" she murmured seductively. "What do you say we finish what we started earlier?"

He nodded but didn't open his eyes.

Bringing her lips directly to his earlobe, her body went wild when she heard him moaning at the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. In response to her pressing herself right up against him, he wrapped his arms tight around her and led her up the stairs toward his room. Once in there, he slammed the door and pinned her against the bed. Pulling his head away from hers, his now dark eyes searched hers, and a familiar smug smile crossed his tempting lips.

"Oh god," he muttered as he brought his head closer to hers, causing their noses to touch. "How I've waited for this day for five years." They stared into each others eyes for a long, silent moment before he brushed her long, wet hair from her face.

"I love you Candice Klyne," he confessed. "I always have, I always will. We were young and stupid. Let's start over." She smiled and brought her left hand from the back of his neck and ran it gently through his soft stringy hair.

"Ok," she whispered. "I love you, too."

Candy lay awake wrapped in Trunks arms. Her left index finger traced the ripples of stomach. Those large muscular hands ran through her long, thick curls. Her heart was still racing. They'd been up all night, not just 'catching up' but actually catching up. Hearing him whisper in her ear all through the night made her heart pound and her loins burn. His right hand found the hand on his chest and grasped it. Slowly he brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you so much," he murmured and as he squeezed her in his arms. A smile of satisfaction crossed her lips. Her head lay against his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

"I love you too," she replied as her icy grey eyes found his. A warm smile she'd never seen before was on his face. When his alarm went off, both were startled. He slammed the the clock with his fist and laughed. Candy took a quick glance to the time.

"Oh shit!" she gasped as she sprang up.

"What?" he asked as he slowly sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was supposed to be at Cess's for breakfast at eight," she explained. He chuckled and pulled her close.

"Then why don't you head over there?" he asked. "I think I can wait for you just a little longer." She glanced to him with a warm smile and shook her head.

"You're coming with me," she said as she rose to her feet, holding a sheet over her body. As she reached for his hand the white sheet slipped off. He raised his brow and stood up. She laughed and grabbed his boxers off the nightstand.

"Fine, I'll come. Let's shower and head over there," he said. She shook her head as they headed for the bathroom. With a grin, she faced him and pulled him close.

"There's something I'd like to take care of first."

Stirring the batter for her famous home made pancakes, Cess thought about the night before. Kara had wanted to live with Candy. Was her sister really a better parent than her? No, not possible. Kara just liked her because she always took the time to pay attention to each child, when she, well, she played favorites. A noise from the entrance to the kitchen redirected her thoughts. Turning slightly, she found Kara rubbing her red rimmed eyes and stretching.

"Yum…" she yawned, "Pancakes."

"Yah, I decided that since it was Sunday, and your aunt said she'd be dropping by I'd make everyone's favorite pancakes." Agreeing, Kara hopped in an empty chair next to Brian's highchair, where the young infant sat tossing her Cheerio's back and forth.

The headache she'd went to sleep with, came rushing back when Cess heard Nynevene and Drake race down the stairs. A crash was followed by a high-pitched scream, which could only be Drake. Then, the duo entered the kitchen, Nynevene laughing. Deciding not to ask, Cess went back to her pancakes. But her attention was diverted once more when a car door slammed outside then Kara hopped off her chair and made her way over to the back door. Opening it slowly, the young brunette glanced around the corner and scratched her head.

"Mom, I know you invited Auntie Candy, but did you invite Trunks?" Cess groaned. Not again.

"No, why?" Kara shrugged and pointed behind the garage.

"Because, there's his Ferrari, pulling in the driveway," she pointed out casually. Cess stood on her tiptoes to peek out the window. Sure enough, there was Trunks' black Ferrari coming to a stop outside the garage. What had Candy got herself into now? That had to be the only explanation. Trunks rarely visited and Candy was supposed to be here almost two hours ago.

She watched her brunette sister climb out of the passenger seat and throw herself around trunks. The sight sickened Cess for so many reasons. The duo made their way to the door laughing and smiling. Candy looked really happy. When they reached the door, Candy ran over to Kara and gave her a big hug. Cess noticed a large sparkling ring on her little sister's finger.

"Hey Cess!" her younger sister greeted cheerfully, putting Kara down. "I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest." Wrinkling her nose, Cess shook her head.

"Not at all," she grumbled bitterly.

Candy chuckled and took Trunks's left hand with her right. When she was about to speak, Kara shrieked.

"Oh my god! Is that real!"

Cess glanced from her sister to her daughter, who held her sister's left hand, staring at the enormous ring on her ring finger. Candy smiled and nodded.

"Yah…" she sighed breathlessly as she examined it herself. "Trunks got it for me this morning." Turning to Trunks, she kissed him lightly and looked back to her niece.

Placing the pancake mix on the counter, Cess approached her sister and took her left hand. Examining the tremendous ring on her finger, she couldn't believe it. The sapphire and diamond jewel was on a solid white gold band, all what her sister used to describe as the ring she always wanted.

"Did you guys… Pick it out this morning or something?" she asked, confused, as she reached for her pancake mix. Candy shook her head and rested it against Trunks's shoulder.

"No," she replied. "Trunks already had it." Cess glared at her stepson.

"Really? Why?"

He nodded and brought his fingers to Candy's short curly hair. Playing with it he began to speak.

"Yah," he sighed as his gaze remained fixed on the young woman at his side. "I bought it nearly eight years ago. I knew it was what she always wanted, so I got it, I planned on one day proposing to her, but instead of having that day come, she began to detest me and quit the corporation." Cess stared hard at the tall purple haired Saiya-jin.

"Do you know what your father's going to say?" Candy and Trunks stared at each other, then Kara joining them, the trio began to snicker.

"What does this mean?" Kara asked as she stared at her brother and aunt. Candy let out a long sigh and shrugged. A thoughtful look crossed her young, vibrant face.

"I'm either your sister-in-law or he's your uncle," she laughed. Kara shook her head and placed her miniscule hands on her hip.

"What did I say yesterday about this?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Candy buried her face in Trunks's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not even going to ask," Trunks said slowly. Cess agreed and pulled out a frying pan. Placing it on the stove, she emptied a small amount of contents into it and looked to her family.

"OK, you guys take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon." Everyone sat at the table and examined the ring on Candy's finger. Cess poured the contents into the frying pan and chose not to look at the couple.

"So you're engaged?" she asked, trying to hide her disgust. Candy's smile grew even bigger and she shook her head. Her sister was confused.

"Yes, this is the engagement ring, but we're already married," she announced through a blush as she took a seat on Trunks' lap. Cess dropped her ladle and spun around.

"What?" she exclaimed. Candy nodded.

"This morning, that's why we're late," she explained. Cess took in a deep breath and turned back to her pancakes.

"Oh dear god. Vegeta's not gonna like this," she muttered.

After spending the entire day at Cess's and shocking Vegeta with their wedding announcement, Candy and Trunks were ready to leave when night fell. Once all the goodbyes were said, the couple headed out to Trunks' Ferrari and home.

"So," Trunks began as he pulled out of the driveway. "Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment, or do you want to come back to the corporation?"

She smiled and shook her head, then leaning on his shoulder she wrapped her small fragile arms around his thick muscular arm,

"Let's both go to my place."

Quick to agree, he turned onto the main highway and laughed softly. "One thing," he began as he removed his right hand from the wheel and gently pulled it from her grip. Then wrapping it around her, he kissed her softly on the top of the head. "Where's your apartment?"

She giggled and pointed north.

"1703 Highway 9," she announced proudly.

He nodded and drove on in silence. Once they arrived, he looked the building over from the outside and shook his head. Climbing out of the vehicle, he looked to Candy, who, after getting out, raced over to him and jumped on his back.

"This place is familiar. Have I ever been here?"

"Not to see me you haven't," she shrugged as she jumped out of the car. She pulled her keys from her purse and searched for the door key. She couldn't find it. Suddenly she remembered it was in her car, which was at Capsule Corp.

"What is it, Kitten?" Trunks asked as he glanced up to meet her dazzling grey eyes. She shrugged and looked up at him with a darling smile.

"Oops?" she said as she hopped on his back. He laughed and shook his head.

"What did you do now?" he asked as he looked to her.

"My key is on my dashboard in my car, which is at your place." After sighing and shaking his head he looked to the intercom.

"Anyone you can buzz?" he asked. She smiled devilishly at the thought of disturbing Goten and the date he had tonight.

"Right ahead of ya," she snickered as she pressed the button, which read "302 GTN" in capital letters. Trunks cocked his head and looked to his much younger wife, but said nothing.

"Yes?" an annoyed voice snapped.

"Let me in Goten!" she shouted. A mocking laugh came from the other end of the line. "Why should I?" he retorted.

"Just do it!" she snapped.

Sure enough, he listened and buzzed them in. Once inside, Candy hopped off Trunks's back and glanced up to meet his glimmering sapphire eyes, which were full of love and confusion. Scratching his head, he smiled slightly and slid his arms around her.

"So…" he began. "That's why this place is familiar… But I didn't know you lived here." She pressed her body against his and slid her arms around his waist.

"I've lived here for five years, and Goten, well, yah, he's lived here quite a while. Of course, he's a selfish arrogant jerk who likes to get on my nerves." Trunks laughed.

"Some things never change."

"What?" she asked innocently. He smiled.

"That's exactly what you used to say when you would come over to go to work," he chuckled. "So I guess this means Goten won't be too thrilled about the good news?" A soft pitter-patter behind them was followed by a confused voice.

"Wha – Who – What's going on down here? And what about me?" A curious voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Standing beside them was Goten. He was with a tall, blonde woman. Trunks pulled away from Candy, allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

"Oh, hey Goten," he greeted awkwardly.

"Trunks!" Goten blurted. "What- What are you doing here?" Then, allowing his gaze to land on Candy, he scowled. "Never mind. I can see." Candy giggled.

"We were just talking about you."

"Who's this?" his date asked.

"My neighbor," he replied bitterly. "And one of my friends. Apparently her new boyfriend." Candy snickered as Trunks corrected him.

"Wife." He said casually. Goten's eyes widened.

"What!" he shouted. "Are you crazy? You actually married her!" Trunks shrugged.

"So, I guess this means you're not happy for your best friend?"

Not responding, Goten only sighed. Candy smiled and wrapped her arms around Trunks's waist.

"Face it Goten," she began. "You knew it was going to happen, from the moment you stole me from beneath him, almost literally." She giggled. Goten groaned.

"Yah… Oh well, at least it won't be my heart breaking in the end. You've already done that." Sticking her tongue out at him, she glanced up to Trunks, who was slowly shaking his head.

"I told you to get over it and grow up," she said. Goten frowned.

"Fine."

"Besides," she began as she leaned her back against Trunks. "I love Trunks. I realize that now, and I'm sorry for the heartbreak it caused you." Goten sighed and agreed.

"Fine. I'll move on," he teased as he took his date's hand. "But we have to go, we have reservations." Feeling like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, Candy felt a whole lot better. Turning and swinging her arms around Trunks' neck, she fed him a delicious, loving kiss, which was interrupted by Goten.

"Hey Trunks?" Groaning in annoyance and pulling from Candy, Trunks glanced to his dark haired friend.

"What?" Goten's left eye twitched as he hesitated.

"Congrats." Her said as he offered a handshake. Trunks took his hand and they did their secret childhood handshake.

"Thanks man." Goten nodded then dashed off with his date.

"Now," Candy started as she led him up the stairs. "Let's go finish this."


End file.
